Three Times A Life
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: To get into the Isles of the Blessed, you must have had three lives, each filled with good deeds. Without knowing, these events from your past lives influence your future. Take a peek into the past lives of these demigods. Chapter One: Jason: Domitus, Simon-Piper: Prema, Penelope


_To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I hope you like it!_

Domitus Glaucia was Jason Grace's first life.

Domitus was a scrawny mortal slave who never grew into himself. He'd wanted to be a soldier in the Roman army after hearing the legends of grandeur that happened on the battlefield, and the fame and fortune afterwards.

He was always an inch too thin. Every single time he went to sign up, they greeted him with the same words, "Too thin."

At age thirteen he couldn't find any work that would fit him, and was thinking of running a market in the forum when he was bought by an older, and wealthier, family.

For fourteen years he was a servant, unhappy with his life, but praying to Mars that he would somehow grow a little bit taller, a little wider, get a little bulk so he could life the hellhole he lived.

Then came Prema Mahadeo.

Prema Mahadeo was a beautiful slave-girl from India, and she knew little Latin, barely enough to get by.

So Domitus took it upon himself to use the little free time he had to teach her.

Domitus wasn't the best teacher, and it took Prema a while to understand him, as Domitus didn't know Indian at all, whatsoever.

But through the course of two year, Prema learned Latin, fluently, and started to open up to Domitus, as they were the only people they had.

Two years later, they were married, and three nights later, they ran away from their masters, and traveled to the Alps, where they stayed for the rest of their lives.

…...

Simon was Jason Grace's second life.

Simon was a successful Greek general, but overshadowed by other heroes of his generation. He was never able to fulfill his childhood dream, to earn a surname in means of battle.

He should have earned it, but he wasn't able to surpass the greatness of generals above him.

He died in battle in his twenties, without ever earning a title besides general, and not fulfilling his destiny.

A nurse named Penelope, who had admired him from afar for years prior attempted to save his life, and soon after gave him proper burial rights.

….

Prema Mahadeo was Piper McLean's first life.

Her family was brutally killed in her village, and even though she escaped out of her home before they could murder her too, she was captured three days later, and was shipped to the center of the Roman Empire.

The problem was, she couldn't speak or understand Latin, so it took her years to be sold, which meant years being tortured by her captor at night, when she wasn't at the marketplace.

Years later, a wealthy family bought Prema, thinking that she could make exotic foods, fabrics, and spices.

(Which, subsequently, Prema could not, so she faked it half the time,)

Prema's only company was a small man named Domitus.

He understood she couldn't speak Latin, and Domitus obviously could not speak Indian, so the two spoke through intricate hand motions, though soon Domitus began to stick Latin words with them.

Soon Prema realized that he was trying to teach her how to speak Latin.

Slowly and carefully, Prema learned to speak Latin, and Domitus knew quite a lot of phrases in Indian.

The two fell in love, and knew that their masters would separate them if they found out, so in the middle of the night the two ran away, and arrived in the Alps as fugitives five months later.

The Alps were a hard place to live, but they could have a fresh start there, and that was all that mattered to Prema.

….

Penelope was Piper McLean's second life.

Penelope grew up in a middle class family with a fair share of money, but very little company.

Her mother had died during childbirth, so Penelope was stuck with her father, a popular politician in Athens.

She had a mediocre childhood spent alone, and nothing really stuck with her, or changed her life.

But Penelope did want to make a difference.

So she became a nurse for the army, and met Simon.

Well, met wasn't the best word for it.

It was more like… An unrequited relationship.

Simon was the most beautiful thing Penelope had ever saw. He was strong, a lethal force on the battlefield, but he never seemed to get hurt, or at least hurt enough to go to Penelope. She felt a slight bit guilty when she thought that she might want him to get a hurt, just a bit, so they could meet.

Simon was also blonde, which was not something that you see all the time in Athens. Everyone was dark-haired, dark-eyed, so blonde-hair, blue-eyes just added to her instant attraction.

But there was one thing that held Penelope back from going to him; Simon didn't smile. He was always scowling, and Penelope wondered if he just hated the world.

But for years, Penelope admired him from afar, and she was slightly content with that.

She was turned around the moment it happened.

There was a crack, and Penelope knew something had happened. More specifically to Simon.

Her general lay bleeding through the chest on the battlefield, and praying to Aphrodite, Penelope ran out, full of adrenaline, and brought him to her healing area.

She used all the techniques she was taught, and Simon was still alive as far as she could see, but there wasn't much time to waste.

She applied pressure to the wound, and washed it out, but there was nothing to be done that wasn't in vain.

The wound was too deep, and Simon seemed to be fading anyway.

Penelope murmured small words of encouragement, but her love's tan skin began to turn a milky white.

She knew there was nothing she could do, and wincing, she murmurs words to Apollo and holds Simon's bloody hand for a few minutes.

She watches him close those blue, blue eyes, but before he does, he smiles at her.

A small smile, yes, but a smile nonetheless. It lit up his whole face, and she never thought he looked more handsome than at that moment.


End file.
